


最佳僚机波·达默龙

by takethebluepill



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: 概述：Kylo Ren的调情技巧非常、非常烂。





	最佳僚机波·达默龙

和Poe Dameron一起参加派对是世界上最令人抓狂的事。

首先，Poe会说上一堆“来嘛Armie你急需放松一下看看你那张脸”“我会当你最好的僚机绝对帮你泡到一个屌大活好的帅哥”之类的甜言蜜语，然后等你被他骗到派对上，没过几分钟，他那条银舌头就伸到某个可爱的年轻男孩的嘴巴里去了，把你晾在一边和酒精狂欢。

每一次，每一次都是这样。但不管Hux怎么对自己发誓，他还是会被Poe说动，跟着他参加各种或好或烂的派对。也许Hux只是需要一个从繁重的工作中解脱出来放纵一晚的借口，但他拒绝深思。

不过今天的万圣节派对Poe的表现还算收敛，至少目前为止，除了跟酒保调了调情以外，他一直老实地呆在Hux旁边，等待着他口中的那个儿时伙伴Ben的到来。

“所以你是说你和Ben以前是朋友，但是很久没见了？”Hux问道。现在时间还早，酒吧里有点冷清，好处是他们还不需要大喊大叫才能交谈。这是一个由废弃的地下停车场改造成的club，按Poe的说法这里绝对酷毙了，但暂时Hux还没发现这儿有什么特殊之处，除了借助地形优势完美屏蔽了手机信号。

“是啊，”Poe装扮成一个性感僵尸，性感之处就在于那件已经很透明的白色T恤被他洒上血浆，精心修剪成撕扯过的样子，充满脏兮兮的野性并且能露出他的腹肌。“我们从学前班就认识，后来高中的时候他被退学，转到了别的城市上学，就再也没见过他了。”

“被退学？为什么？”Hux随口接话，一边调整了下脑袋上戴着的猫耳，头箍夹得他耳朵很不舒服。

和Poe比起来，Hux的装扮简单多了，只有一副黑色猫耳和配套的猫尾巴。反正万圣节只是大家用来以一种无害的方式卖弄风骚和满足性癖的借口，Hux不屑于为此付出更多努力，他的银色紧身西装就可以达到这个目的了。

“他放火烧了体育馆。”Poe耸肩。

Hux转头盯着他。

“真的，”Poe强调，“Ben说是个意外，但校长可管不了那么多，有好几个学生受伤了。”

“为什么我一点也不惊讶你会和这种人交朋友呢。”Hux调侃道。这个Ben听起来是个危险人物，但Poe Dameron也从来不是什么乖宝宝。

“哈，毕竟从你就可以看出我的择友倾向了，我亲爱的Armie。”Poe亲热地搂住Hux的肩膀。

“小心点。”Hux赶快把Poe的胳膊甩了下去，扭过身体检查外套有没有沾上血浆。等他再次抬起头来，他看到Poe正伸长脖子望着酒吧门口。Hux顺着他的视线看去，一个达斯·维德正双手叉腰站在那，姿势非常经典。

Hux说，“这什么……”

“Ben！这里！”Poe高声喊道，同时朝达斯·维德摇摆手臂示意。

Hux一动不动地看着那个黑漆漆的身影朝他们这边走来。

“千万别提体育馆那事儿。”Poe飞快地低声警告，然后拉着Ben的胳膊让他更凑近一点，“Ben，这是我的朋友，Armitage Hux。Armie，这是Ben。”

“嗨，Ben。”Hux伸出一只手。

“叫我Kylo Ren，”Ben——Kylo有些僵硬地握了握Hux的手，“我跟你说过的。”他朝Poe抱怨道，声音扭曲而失真，看来头盔里装了声音处理器。这样近距离观察，Hux能看出Kylo Ren穿的这身装备制作精良，绝对不是随随便便在迪士尼乐园里买到的那种糊弄小孩的玩具。

所以Poe口中的那个一把火烧了学校体育馆的badass Ben其实是个痴迷于星球大战、给自己取奇怪名字的死宅男。世界真是奇妙啊。

“OK，Ren。我也更喜欢别人叫我Hux。”Hux说，“但显然Poe不会尊重他人喜好。”

“抱歉，我忘了，旧习难改嘛。”Poe看上去一点也不抱歉，他挑起眉毛惊讶地上下打量Kylo，“这么久不见，你变了好多，我刚才差点没敢认。怎么回事，你现在是住在健身房吗？”

Kylo Ren沉默。他的脸隐藏在头盔之下，分辨不出情绪。

但Hux必须在心里暗自同意Poe的话。他是个很高的男人，但Kylo比他还要高出一些，而且健壮得多，把达斯·维德戏服撑得异常挺拔，与电影里的本尊相差无几——这可不是那么容易做到的。

“但不爱说话这点还是没变，是吧？”没等到Kylo的回应，Poe笑了笑，“你们互相熟悉一下，我去买点喝的，你们要喝什么？”

“啤酒。”Kylo简单地说。

Hux要了一杯马提尼。Poe比了个大拇指，拨开人群往吧台挤去。酒吧里已经逐渐热闹起来，尤其是他们正站在靠近吧台的地方，身着各种奇装异服的人从他们身边艰难地走过，像是什么怪物游行；Hux发誓他闻到了大麻的味道。

他们在原地等了一会儿。舞台上DJ把电音歌曲播得震耳欲聋，让人的胸腔都随着鼓点在振动。而难堪的沉默却在Hux和Kylo之间蔓延开来，Kylo一直躲在他的头盔里一言不发，但Hux莫名其妙地感觉到他正在打量自己，令他不自在地皱了皱鼻子。

“Poe怎么去了这么久。”又过了几分钟，Hux忍不住抱怨。就算在人这么多的情况下他去的也有点太久了吧，再说Poe总有办法让酒保在第一时间注意到自己。

“我觉得他不会回来了。”Kylo答道。

“为什么？”

“你看。”

Kylo往舞池里指了指，Hux看过去，只见Poe正和一个扮成哈莉·奎因的金发男孩抱在一起跳舞，那个男孩像八爪鱼一样缠着Poe，而Poe的一只手已经钻到他短裤里去了。

……

哈——哈。Surprise, surprise。对于Poe的半途放鸽子，Hux早就习惯了，但通常情况下，在Poe离开之后Hux靠自己也能找到质量不错的一夜情对象。但还把自己十几年没见的、装扮成达斯·维德的星战骨灰粉老朋友丢给Hux？哪怕对Poe Dameron来说这也是刷新下限了。Hux已经预见到自己今晚刚过零点就清醒又饥渴兮兮地回到家里独自睡去的悲惨命运了。

Hux怒火中烧，他揣着一整条保险套在口袋里可不是为了再把它们完好无损地带回家的。

“你生气了。”Kylo看着他的脸——至少Hux是这么认为的，那个黑色的头盔正面朝着他——陈述道，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Hux深呼吸，“Poe每次都这样。我以为他这次至少会在消失之前打声招呼，看在你的面子上。”

“你想去把他找回来吗？”

“不，不用了。”他以前那么干过，结局不怎么样，“你还想喝杯啤酒吗？”

Kylo点了点头，“好。”

他们拨开一众牛鬼蛇神来到吧台边，有Kylo在旁边开路，在拥挤的club里行动变得轻松了不少。

Hux点了两杯啤酒，当酒保把酒瓶子递到他手里时，他的心情仍旧十分恶劣，但就在此时一个小灯泡在他脑袋上方突然亮了起来。

他转头看着Kylo，“你总得先摘下头盔才能喝酒吧，Ren。”如果这个人必须毁了他的万圣节，他起码得看看他长啥样吧。八成很丑，所以才要把脸藏在面具后面。Hux恶意地揣测着。

Kylo顿了一下，随后伸手取下黑色的头盔，露出一张年轻的脸。他皮肤很白，脸上有几颗显眼的痣，长鼻子，过于红润的嘴唇，还有一双在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮的眼睛。

他们对视了有那么一小会儿，然后Kylo从Hux手里拿过一瓶啤酒，Hux这才移开视线。当前这首歌的鼓点有些过于强劲了。

“所以你喜欢星球大战？”Hux找到一个话题。他急需一个话题。

“还好，只有达斯·维德。”Kylo把头盔夹在一条胳膊底下，另一只手捏着酒瓶。没有了声音处理器，他真实的声音非常低沉，和他巨大的体型十分般配。 “我和他有种特殊的联系。”

“什么联系？”Hux挑起眉毛。

“很难描述。”Kylo严肃地说。然后他就闭上了嘴巴，像是在谈论什么禁忌话题一样，顺利杀死了这段对话。

这人真是个怪胎。Hux偷偷翻了个大白眼。

Kylo问他，“你和Poe是同事？”表情看起来就像他真的挺感兴趣似的。

“不，我不是律师。我们是在一个酒会上认识的。”Hux回答，“你呢，听说你们俩是童年好友。”

“算不上‘好友’，”Kylo又开始装忧郁了，“只是从小认识，但也很久没见了。”

“通过爸妈认识的？”

Kylo稍微点了点头，眉毛拧了起来，一副一谈到爸妈就痛苦不堪的样子。

所以，家庭问题。Hux在心里冷笑。可以理解，一个高中时代就放火烧了体育馆的儿子谁也遭不住啊。但话说回来，他自己家也不是什么模范家庭，所以他实在没什么冷笑的资格。

这时候旁边传来一阵惊呼，Hux和Kylo都朝声源看去，紧接着Hux眼前一花，被一坨又红又黑的物体重重撞了一下。他脚步不稳地退了几步，幸亏Kylo及时扶住了他，Hux才没有又撞到下一个可怜人。

那坨物体——一个吸血鬼打扮的年轻男孩像树袋熊一样手脚并用地骑在一个加拿大骑警身上——又叫又笑地走远，压根没看到Hux，他估计这两个傻屌跟风筝一样嗨了。Hux低头看了看，他衣服和裤子上都洒上了啤酒，裤子极其不适地黏在他的大腿上。

“祝你们今晚全染上梅毒。”Hux恶狠狠地诅咒。

“哈，你可真好相处啊。”Kylo帮他从吧台上拿了几张纸巾，“来。你需要去洗手间吗？”

“不了。”Hux接过纸巾随便擦了一下，没什么效果，啤酒已经被吸进布料里了，“这不是我值钱的西装，不然我非宰了他们。”

“那就好。”Kylo的脸上疑似露出了点笑容，但立刻被他控制住，恢复了冷酷的表情，“不过你穿的这算什么万圣节装扮啊？就耳朵和尾巴，你是临时在一元店里买的吗？”

Hux简直不敢相信Kylo Ren居然是先说这句话的人，那他从开始到现在都忍着对他那身达斯·维德装备的一肚子吐槽到底是为什么？？

“你穿的又算是个什么？”Hux立刻反唇相讥，“没有人告诉你你想玩trick or treat已经太老了吗，jedi？”

“不许侮辱达斯·维德，”Kylo咬牙，“他是个sith lord。”

“用原力掐我啊。”Hux笑了笑，“你进来的时候保安没有查你的ID吗？这可是个成年人的爬梯。”

“哦，成年人的爬梯。”Kylo重复道，突然伸手大力捏了一下他的屁股，“难怪你穿得像个小婊子，在等着有人来干你一样。”

Hux惊叫一声，像个弹簧一样跳了起来，而且差一点，差一点他就要丢人至极地捂住自己的屁股了。搞什么，这个弱智知不知道就算在club里这也算性骚扰？

从Kylo Ren得意洋洋的表情来看，他不在乎。

“有你在旁边，今晚这件事是不可能发生了。非常感谢。”Hux为自己能迅速想出一句机敏的嘲讽感到满意。效果确实不错，Kylo的脸又沉了下来。他眼神阴暗地看了Hux一阵儿，然后一把摔爆了手里的酒瓶，理都没理四处飞溅的玻璃渣，扭头扬长而去。Hux发誓Kylo还甩了一下他的披风。

酒保和旁边的顾客都目瞪口呆地看着他们俩。

Hux又惊又怒，气得嘴角撇出了两道法令纹。他的目光在Kylo Ren的背影、地上的残渣和酒保脸上来回徘徊，最终无奈地掏出信用卡，“实在抱歉，损失记在我账上。”

Kylo走了，这不错，但他已经彻底没有找个人带回家打一炮的心情了。

他妈的Kylo Ren，他妈的Poe Dameron。早知道他该答应去Phasma的爬梯的，但他本以为跟Poe一起来gay吧找到炮友的几率要更大点，无论Poe有多不靠谱。严重失算。

Hux又给自己点了两个龙舌兰shot，准备喝完就早点回家结束倒霉的一天，

然后他的手机在外套内袋里震动了一下。

Hux掏出来看了一眼，一条来自陌生号码的短信：来洗手间。

WTF？而且原来这底下还是能接收到短信的啊？

Hux回复：？你是谁

陌生号码：你来就知道了，catboy。

所以是club里的人。Hux抬头四处看了一圈，每个人都沉浸在自己的世界里狂欢，没有可疑目标。大概是个无聊的恶作剧，Hux皱着眉毛把手机塞回口袋里，但鬼使神差的，他站起身朝洗手间走去。

来到通往洗手间的走廊里，音乐声顿时弱了不少，Hux发觉自己心跳有些快。他在洗手间门口站定，呼出一口气，按下金属把手打开了门——

一个巨大的手掌握住他的手腕，粗鲁地将Hux一把扯了进去，门在身后砰的甩上。Hux被重重扔在门上，后脑勺撞了一下，眼前直冒金星。Kylo Ren的嘴唇不管不顾地贴了上来，牙齿甚至撞到了Hux的嘴唇，他亲吻得毫无技巧可言，只有一股恶狠狠的气势。 

但这却让Hux膝盖发软，一股热量迅速在下身汇集起来。他环住Kylo宽阔的肩膀，张开嘴由着黑发男人把舌头伸了进来。Kylo一边舔着他口腔里的每一处，一边把他的衬衫从裤子里抽出来，戴着手套的手滑了进去，找到Hux的乳头捏了捏。

Hux瑟缩了一下。

Kylo立马逼近，仿佛要侵占他的每一寸空间，不留任何退路。他一条腿挤进Hux的双腿间，Hux能感觉到Kylo裤子里的那根硬物正顶着自己，让他的阴茎颤抖了下。

“这就是你想要的吗？是不是？”Kylo离开他的嘴唇，脑袋凑得很近，在Hux耳边喷洒热气，“被人压在club的洗手间里干，你今天不就为了这个来的吗？”

他的嗓音太低沉了，Hux感觉自己那半边身体都变得酥麻。

“是，是的。”天啊，Hux听到自己毫无廉耻地说。

Kylo哼了一声，湿乎乎的舌头舔了舔Hux的脸颊，接着在上面咬了一口，留下一排浅浅的牙印。然后他退开一点，只为了把Hux整个人抱起来，轻松地好像Hux压根没有重量一样。Hux小小地叫了一声，双腿盘在Kylo的腰侧，他被放在了洗手台上。

操，这一幕绝对在Hux的性幻想里出现过，不止一次。

Kylo又贴了上来，牙齿用力地啃咬着Hux的耳廓。他还真像只黑色大型犬，到处乱咬乱啃，留下一连串自己的痕迹。在Hux这么想着的工夫，Kylo把Hux的银色西装外套从他身上扒了下来，扔在了地上。

“Hey！”Hux艰难地抗议，“我一会儿还要穿的。”

“真可爱，你以为我还会让你穿上衣服。”Kylo口出恶俗台词，Hux想翻白眼，但这句话奇妙地起了作用，他脑子里浮现出各种Kylo Ren整晚都在操他的画面。妈的。Hux双手也在Kylo身上胡乱摸了几下，但这身做工精良的衣服显然没那么容易脱下来。

他盯着Kylo Ren，用眼神示意他帮忙。

“抱歉，catboy，”Kylo说，“我是不会在公厕里脱下这套衣服的，你得下次才能看到我的裸体了。但别担心，会让你满意的。”

“我一点也不期待。”Hux冷淡地说，用假惺惺的谎言掩饰失望，看不到Kylo的肌肉着实是种损失。但是他凭什么这么确定还有下次？Hux还没见过他脱了裤子的样子呢。

“你就是喜欢惹我生气对不对。”Kylo在Hux敏感的乳头上掐了一下，引得Hux叫了一声。他解开Hux皮带上的金属扣，唰地抽了出来，靠在Hux红色的鬓角边呢喃，“屁股抬起来一点。”

Hux配合地挺起腰，以便Kylo把他的裤子脱了下来，褪到膝盖处。

Kylo盯着西装裤后面那条被一同脱下来的尾巴，像是有点失望，“所以不是真的尾巴。”

“你是弱智还是怎么的？” Hux忍不住笑出声，“你刚才还说这是在一元店买的。”

“谁叫你刚才发出了purrrr的声音。”

Hux鼻子皱了起来，“我没有。”

“有，在我亲你的时候，”停顿了下，Kylo又说，“我很喜欢。”

“你听错了。”Hux继续否认，但他感觉Kylo这种自大的口吻没有先前那么讨人厌了。

Kylo没有再争辩。他矮下身，单膝跪在地上，按着Hux尖锐的胯骨让他靠得更近，然后张口隔着内裤含住了Hux的龟头。

一声急促的喘息从Hux嗓子眼发出来，他感到全身的血液都朝下身涌去，手指捏紧了洗手台边缘。Kylo又在内裤上吮了几下，直到白色的布料被他的口水润湿，变成半透明。然后他将裤腰扯下来一点，让Hux已经完全勃起的阴茎跳了出来，一口含了进去。Kylo的嘴比身体更温暖，火热地包裹着柱身的感觉好得不可思议。欲望蚕食着Hux的理智，但还没有到能够让他无视门外越来越大的动静的程度。

“等——等一下，”Hux用全部的毅力把Kylo推开一点点，“你听不见吗？外面有人。”

“不用理，门锁上了。”Kylo抬头看着他，眼睛湿漉漉的，他伸出舌尖在阴茎顶端的缝隙滑过。

“操，”Hux骂道，有点被眼前的景象刺激到了，“你真是没有公德心。”他听见门外的人在破口大骂了。

“你还真好意思说啊。”Kylo讽刺地捏住他那根流着水的硬得不成样子的老二。

Hux脸和脖子都泛红了。Kylo嘴角又露出了那个有点像是笑容的弧度。他扶着Hux的阴茎再次含了进去，不断吞咽直到龟头碰到了他的喉咙口。Hux爽得脊背发软，脑袋高高仰起，向后靠在冰冷的镜子上。

在Kylo又给他做了几次深喉，还用手抚摸他的囊袋，Hux不得不再一次推开他，“够了，Ren，”他现在必须收回对宅男们的所有成见了——Kylo的口交技术好得令人发指，但Hux不想就这样射出来，“我外套口袋里有那些见鬼的东西。”

“我去拿。”Kylo最后在他大腿内侧亲了一下，伸长手臂把被遗忘在地上的外套捞过来。在摸出一串保险套和两包润滑剂的之后，他对Hux做了一个古怪的表情。

“干嘛，”Hux努力保持镇定，“有备无患。”

Kylo用牙齿撕开润滑剂包装的时候，Hux倚靠在镜子上就这么看着，双腿微微张开，像一只舒展的猫。

“转过去，屁股翘起来。”Kylo命令道，不知道什么时候他已经扯掉了手套，手指上涂满了润滑剂。

Hux瞪了他一眼。刚才灌下的酒精让他浑身软绵绵的懒得动弹，更何况他不习惯在床上接受命令，但Kylo的手指看起来会让他非常舒服，所以他不怎么情愿地跳下洗手台，转身背对着Kylo。他感觉自己臀瓣被人掰开，然后一根手指就塞进了Hux的屁股里。

Hux吸了一口气。

“Gosh，你太紧了，放松点。”Kylo抱怨，说话时的气息全洒在了Hux的耳后。食指在他身体里才抽插了几下，Kylo就缺乏耐心地试图加入第二根手指，扩张着那个小小的穴口。

从镜子里Hux能看到Kylo正低着头，视线锁定在他们俩结合的地方看着自己的手指进进出出。意识到这点让Hux口干舌燥，这时Kylo如同感应到Hux的注视，抬起眼睛与他眼神交汇。Hux像被Kylo眼里的热度烫到了一样，立刻闭上了眼睛。

Kylo手指弯曲起来，在几个不同角度的戳刺之后成功找到Hux的前列腺。Hux毫无自制力地呻吟起来，完全忽略了那扇破门的隔音效果几乎为零。Kylo的另一只手甚至还环住了Hux的阴茎，指甲轻轻摩擦龟头下的凹陷，令Hux膝盖一阵发抖。

“别。”Kylo打算添加第三根手指时，Hux喊住了他，“我好了，你进来吧。”他依然闭着眼睛，不认为能够直视说出这几句话的他自己。

“如你所愿。”Kylo用一种华丽的口吻说，手指从Hux的屁股里撤了出来。如果（只是说如果！）他们真的有下一次约会的话，Kylo Ren这个时不时冒出两句荒唐台词的毛病必须得改掉。Hux暗自决定。

Kylo不知道从那身戏服的哪里找到了个口子把自己的阴茎掏了出来。镜子里他的身体几乎全被Hux挡住了，Hux忍不住回头看了一眼。噢。噢。老天。所以那个关于男人鼻子大小决定尺寸的传闻是真的。

“有点小。”Kylo评价道，做出一副很费劲的样子把老二塞进套子里，铝箔包装纸被粗鲁地丢在了地上。

“是嘛？”Hux懒洋洋地问。他现在有点看出来了，Kylo喜欢用各种手段取悦他，尽管经常十分蹩脚。这人还真是个长不大的小孩。

“你试试就知道了。”Kylo强壮的手臂固定住Hux的腰，咬着Hux的后颈插了进去，就跟一头他妈的动物一样。Hux张开嘴巴，无声地“啊”了一声。Kylo感觉起来比看上去的还要大，Hux觉得自己好像从来没有被撑得这么开过，快感和钝痛同时从身后传来，穴口像是有脉搏在跳动。

Kylo忍耐着停了一会儿，在感觉Hux终于放松了一点之后开始大力地操了起来。太热了，Kylo那身衣服看起来冷冰冰的，但他靠在Hux身后时却热得惊人，Hux感觉自己每一个细胞都在沸腾。Hux的红发全被汗水打湿了，而Kylo也没好到哪里去，他把脑袋埋在Hux的肩窝里，两人的皮肤湿乎乎地黏在一起。

除了惊人的尺寸之外，Kylo的阴茎还有一点弧度，每一次撞击都能恰到好处地掠过Hux敏感的那一点，“Ren”和“求你”的啜泣是Hux所能发出的全部动静。Kylo也不断呻吟，带着浓浓的鼻音，Hux觉得这声音简直性感到爆炸。

快感在尾椎处越堆越多，Kylo撞击的频率也开始加快，Hux不得不反手抓住Kylo的肩膀才能稳住身形，阴茎随着Kylo的动作上下晃动，拍打在洗手台的大理石台面上。轻微的疼痛和冰冷刺激着Hux的神经，他觉得自己马上就要到了。

Kylo就像和他感官相通一样，手掌握住他的阴茎配合着抽插的节奏撸动起来。当Kylo的阴茎又一次狠狠摩擦过他体内那点，Hux急切地高潮了，每射出一股精液都让他穴口夹得更紧，Kylo很快也无法承受，哼哼着射了出来。他又在Hux体内享受了一会儿Hux的紧致和火热才拔了出来，发出小小的“啵”的一声。

Hux大口喘息，无力地向前靠过去，趴在洗手台上仅用手肘支撑着自己。刚才的高潮让他头皮发麻，到现在还缓不过神来。Kylo走到旁边最近的隔间里，很快又回来了，手里拿着一大坨卷纸。

他先把自己擦干净，而且总算肯费心把用过的保险套丢进了垃圾桶里，然后开始清理Hux的屁股，完成之后又把Hux像煎鱼一样翻了个个，抱到洗手台上放着，擦拭他小腹和衬衫上的精液。

期间Hux一直虚弱地仍由他摆弄，直到Kylo帮他拉上裤子，很感兴趣地摸了摸Hux头顶毛茸茸的猫耳。

“如果你想知道的话，耳朵也是假的。”Hux边说边稍稍坐直了身体，扣好自己的皮带。

“很适合你，catboy。”Kylo收回了手。

“别那么叫我，”Hux从洗手台上滑下来，他的双腿还有些发抖，“严格来说，Halloween已经结束了。”现在早就过了十二点了。

Kylo一脸不爽，“你总是这么扫兴吗？至少回到家再把它摘下来。”

“哦。”Hux从地上捡起西装外套，被上面沾着的可疑液体恶心地皱了皱脸。“回你家还是回我家？”直起身的时候，他说道。

Kylo愣了一下。

“我准备了一大堆保险套，你不会指望我们就用一个吧？”想了一下，他又恶意地补充，“我计划把它们用完，不管是不是跟你。”Kylo说得没错，Hux发现自己就是喜欢上了看Kylo生气的样子。“受虐狂啊——”脑中传来Poe的声音，Hux无情地把它屏蔽了，Poe是律师，又不是心理医生。

如预料中的一样，Kylo露出危险的神色，“记住你的这句话。”他一字一顿地对Hux说道，同时走到洗手间里放清洁工具的柜子边，打开木门，拿出一个达斯·维德头盔，郑重地又把它夹在了胳膊底下。

Hux又想翻白眼又想笑。他摸出手机打算叫个Uber，但发现有一条未读短信，来自Poe Dameron。拇指把它划开：

Hux，你欠我一杯酒。——世界上最好的僚机。

“操。”Hux咒骂。


End file.
